


[Podfic]Six Cats and a Bit of Water

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [34]
Category: Bandom, Muse
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rain, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A natural disaster brings two strangers together for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]Six Cats and a Bit of Water

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Six Cats And A Bit Of Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402273) by [millionstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionstar/pseuds/millionstar). 



You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bbelldom%5Dsixcats.mp3)


End file.
